


Follow Me

by karionn



Category: Doctor Who, Muse (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karionn/pseuds/karionn
Summary: matty b as the lord of time





	

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt even read it while i wrote it

So much forgotten knowledge started flooding into his mind that eventually his previous life as a human being seemed like a mirage. Was he even a human? Wasn’t it just a dream?  
He was a singer, a famous one for that. A talented musician, an interesting man, his life was pretty fulfilling.  
But before that… he was a Time Lord.  
Gallifrey… He held the clock he opened just a few minutes ago close to his heart, like it was a remnant of long gone days. And he became human to forget, to run away from the loneliness he experienced.  
And suddenly he remembered one more thing. The ship that could travel through time and space, his own TARDIS. The place where he hid it was not too far away from where he is right now.  
\- …Matt? – a voice interrupted awakened Time Lord’s thoughts. Through a daze of his vision he could hardly see the man who was his friend from when he was a human.  
\- …Dominic… - Matt whispered.  
\- Are you okay? Your hands are shaking so hard… What’s that clock? – with these words Dom approached Matt, yet stopped when he saw Matt’s eyes. In them he saw so much pain that he was stunned.  
\- No… - Matt felt the beating of two hearts in his chest. Energy filled him. He is going to run to his precious TARDIS… And he is going to take Dom with him. In the flux of the information, he noticed something absolutely stunning, and he wasn’t going to enjoy this information alone! – Dom, I need you to come with me!  
Matt stood up suddenly, leaving Dom dumbfounded. What was that pain in Matt’s eyes just now, and how could it disappear so fast?  
\- What is happening, Matt?  
\- There’s no time to explain, Dom… If you trust me, then come with me. – yes, the choice was Dom’s. And Matt knew what Dom was going to do.  
They arrived. This was the place. Breathing hardly, Dom spotted that the surroundings were ivied and old-looking. In front of him was some suburban dead end that seemed like it hadn’t had a visitor in a long time.  
And, there was an object covered with a dusty old cloth. Matt solemnly removed the cloth that revealed a basic, but big, wardrobe. Silence has fallen.  
Dom felt stupid.  
\- What? – Matt tilted his head a bit, dumbfounded by his friend’s unimpressed reaction.  
\- What is that? We ran all this way for a f**king old wardrobe? Is this a joke?  
\- Oh Dom, you don’t understand a thing! – Matt smiled. – Well then, let me explain. This one is in form of a wardrobe because a thingy broke. A… thingy that was supposed to change it’s appearance according to time I was in.  
\- ‘It’? ‘This one’? – Dome understood less and less with each word.  
\- Well then, let me present you… the TARDIS. The letters stand for… oh, does it matter? Come on in! - Matt immediately opened the wardrobe’s door and pushed Dom inside, stopped for a few seconds to admire the exterior of the wardrobe, then stepped into it.  
Time Lord knew exactly what reaction he would get from Dom so he didn’t even bother to stop and consider how shocked his friend was.  
\- F**king hell, it’s bigger on the inside! – Dom gasped.  
Matt let out a small laugh.  
\- Also this beauty can travel through time and space. And, Dominic, I wanted to show you something absolutely stunning. – Matt started to do his magic with the controls of the ship.  
\- But why do you have something like that?! – and that question reminded Matt that he didn’t his origins to Dom.  
\- …I’m an alien, Dom. – Matt grinned. And Dom lost his ability to speak for some time.  
Ship started shaking strongly, yet as Matt didn’t find anything wrong with that, Dom left the worry of something being wrong with the ship. In fact, he felt that any kind of question wouldn’t be answered now, so he just kept shut.  
The trembling stopped, and Matt shouted “Oh yes!”, happy to arrive at the correct destination point. In a flash he got out of the ‘wardrobe’, and Dom followed him.  
They were indeed in a different place, but what amazed Dom was the place itself.  
\- You said that the …ship… can fly through time and space, right?  
\- Yes, precisely! – Matt answered energetically.  
\- WHY WE’RE AT HAARP THEN?! – Dom shouted, and the phrase echoed through the field of antennas.   
\- Dom, my dear Dominic! – Matt was at the peak of happiness. – Now I remember it all! The HAARP, the conspiracy theories, they were all real… well, to some degree. Why, is this place bad?  
\- You could’ve taken me to another planet or in another galaxy, and you chose this? – Dom suddenly started to laugh. – You never change, do you?  
Matt and Dom just started laughing their asses off right in the middle of HAARP. Finally, Matt collected his thoughts and prepared to say the most important words right now.  
\- So, what’s up? – Dom stopped his laughing and looked at his friend with seriosity.  
\- Dominic… Do you want to travel with me through time and space?  
And Matt knew, what Dom was going to answer.


End file.
